


Lord Lucius' School of Libertinage

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chan, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Lord Lucius recieves the sweetest gift of all from his friends, a darling little boy. CHAN, Non-Magic AU, a kind-of re-telling of '120 Days of Sodom'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer** \- All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the story is based loosely around the Marquis de Sade's _120 Days of Sodom_. Well, the first bit is pretty tight actually, because it's a very good set-up to the book so I've borrowed it, but it gets looser.

**Warnings** \-  Chan, OOCness, Swearing, Slash, Voyeurism, Non-Magical Alternate Universe, Character Death. Non-Con - nobody actually says 'no', but it can't be counted as consensual.

**A/N** \- This is dark, and depraved, but I make no apologies for that. If you don't like it, that's OK, but don't flame me; I'll probably delete it, or I might leave a really sarcastic response. If you do like it, review. Reviews make the world go round. Plus it's (kind of) written in the style of the Marquis…just something different really. Apologies in advance to people that have read my stuff before and are expecting something fluffy!

**Please take heed of the warnings and rating before reading this.**

 

High on a hill in the French mountains, Lord Lucius Malfoy owned a castle that was inaccessible except from a treacherous path that could be traversed only by those who already knew the way. He was one of four Lords currently staying in the castle; the others being his dear friends Lord Severus Snape and Lord Thomas Riddle, and the last being his brother-by-law Lord Sirius Black. 

Rumours of this castle pervaded every inch of the surrounding land; tales of screams drifting down late at night, and the people who entered that were never seen again, were told in hushed whispers by the village people. Had they known the truth of what went on behind the stone walls, they'd have called on the gods to deliver them from the evil that knowledge would bring.

Behind the stone walls, safely ensconced in Lord Lucius' castle, were the four Lords; our four dastardly Libertines, lead by Lord Lucius, the most dastardly of them all. Once a year, our four villainous heroes locked themselves up in Lord Lucius' castle for forty days and forty nights and practiced their dark art. 

In the house with them were the Madame's from the four most successful whorehouses in Paris, each assigned to record the passions of one of the Lords. The most successful, Madame Granger; known for being able to sell a young girl's virginity a thousand times over without a single customer being any the wiser, was assigned to Lord Lucius, and oversaw the general running of the castle. Madame Parkinson was assigned to Lord Severus, her talent lay in being able to spot those who were lying about their virtue, and she was in charge of selecting the participants in the libertines' sabbaticals.

Madame Brown, able to turn the ugliest duckling into a swan long enough to fleece a man of his money, was assigned to Lord Thomas, and charged with supervising the sixteen children. Madame Bones, who had made her name purely on the talent of her over-worked mouth, and could raise a man's arousal with a mere glance, was assigned to Lord Sirius, and charged with looking after the twelve whores who resided in the castle.

Of the twelve whores there were four women, or 'wives' as the Lords referred to them, and eight men, known as the 'fuckers'. Each whorehouse was represented with one wife and two fuckers, and Madame Bones had made it her business to test each one of them for aptitude in the art of libertinage. Of the sixteen children there were eight boys and eight girls, all between the ages of ten and fourteen. Each of these children had been bought or taken from their parents, and were selected primarily because of their beauty and virginity. To look on them as a group was to get a taste of heaven, and our four libertines tasted that heaven thoroughly during their stay in the castle.

As was always the way with things that were enjoyed, the time in the castle reached its end quickly, and it was on the last night that the Lords and their Madames, the four wives and eight fuckers were sat in the comfort of the parlour. While the Lords talked business and the Madames checked their records of events, the four wives and eight fuckers writher on the carpet; a mass of bodies separated only by the screams of ecstasy issuing from open mouths. 

"Madame Granger?"

"My darling Lord Lucius?"

"Myself and my fellows are ready to embark on our last night of education; ready the troops!"

Quick as lightening, Madame Granger divvied the wives and fuckers up and sent them away to the Lords' individual chambers. She then followed the other Madames out to collect the children and divide them among the Lords. When it was only the dastardly Libertines left, Lord Severus spoke softly to his leader.

"As always, Lord Lucius, I have learnt more in your esteemed company these past forty days and thirty-nine nights than any school or church has ever taught me before! I ask nothing more of you than that you permit me to continue my learning next year?"

"Of course, friend, you will be here next year. The four of us have barely scraped the surface of Libertinage; we have so much more to learn and do!"

"Then, dear Lord, allow me to speak on behalf of my fellows when I thank you for you hospitality and generosity, and present to you a small gift in return; a meagre representation of our thanks, but a representation nonetheless."

"Lord Severus, I can accept no such gift! Knowing that I have been able to guide you further down the path of vice is all the thanks I need!"

"Please friend, see our gift before you reject it."

Lord Lucius nodded, and Lord Thomas went to the doors, opening them and standing back. Madame Granger walked back in leading with her a boy of such beauty that Lord Lucius' breath was raped from his body. The boy was slender and petite, barely five and a half foot from the ground. His raven locks hung down to his shoulders, messy and unkempt and wild, and his fringe bounced over his eyelashes. And what eyelashes! Dark and thick, long and curling, they beautifully framed eyes so green that they put the gods to shame with their beauty and perfection. His lips were plump and red, the lower one caught between gleaming white teeth as the boy stood still. His body, covered in a loose silken tunic, could nonetheless be seen to be slender and lithe, and Lord Lucius felt his prick hardening at the thought of seeing the boy without his tunic.

"My friends, my Lords, my fellows, no lesson I have taught you is worthy of a gift as perfect as this."

"But you have not seen the best bit yet! Turn him around Madame Granger, so that we may all share what you are keeping so jealously hidden!"

"Hate as I do giving up this treasure, I do so because I must!"

The Madame turned the boy around, displaying his back to the villainous Lords. Two ripe globes were visible through the tunic, a sight of perfection to tempt even the most virtuous man.

"Tell me, friend, do you accept our gift?"

"Gladly. Enjoy your evenings, and remind your Madame's to kill anyone who does not wish to pursue a life of vice outside of this castle!"

As the Lords left, looking jealously at the young boy, Madame Granger bowed herself out and closed the door softly, clicking the lock into place. Lord Lucius looked over the boy before commanding him to stand by the libertine's chair.

"And what is your name, angel of the earth?"

"Harry Potter, my Lord."

"Harry Potter? Son of the merchant trader James Potter?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"That explains your beauty then. And tell me, Harry Potter, what is your age?"

"Fourteen, my Lord."

"Fourteen, my favourite age. A developing body and an innocent mind. Do you know why you are here, Harry Potter?"

"No, my Lord."

Lucius' swollen prick filled a little more at the fear in his boy's voice, and he pushed his robes to the side, exposing his aching erection to the boy.

"Do you know what this is, Harry?"

"A prick, my Lord."

"Have you ever seen one this big?"

"No, my Lord, I have seen nothing to rival that monstrosity between your legs."

"Monstrosity is the right word, Harry darling, and you will be getting very well acquainted with it very soon. But first, I would like you to remove your tunic and allow me to bask in your naked flesh."

"But my Lord…I cannot! My virtue is promised to another!"

"You virtue is mine, my darling little chit, and you may give it up willingly or unwillingly, but give it up you will. Now, remove your tunic!"

Even the chit's tears were perfect as they slid down his cheeks, serving only to excite the Lord further as the boy's naked body was exposed to him. When the silk lay in a pool at the boy's feet, Lord Lucius raked his body over greedily, taking in each plane of beauty completely before moving on to the next. Knowing that the sight would overcome him, he left the boy's behind for later, instead taking small hands and placing them on his prick. The boy's hands did not fully surround Lord Lucius' prick individually, but together they did, and Lord Lucius felt the first jolts of pleasure running through him.

"Now, boy, you will watch the pleasure I experience, and then answer me honestly when I ask if you would like to experience the same."

Holding slender wrists tightly and instructing the boy to lace his fingers together, Lord Lucius began moving the boy's hands up and down vigorously, feeling his ecstasy build as the innocent knelt before him. He saw the boy watching his prick in interest as it jerked and twitched, and Lord Lucius loved the careful concentration in has face as the twitches became more erratic until…

"Fuck my little Chit!"

The beautiful boy started in surprise as Lord Lucius' prick spat its seed out at him, but the grip on his wrists was so tight it kept him in place as the last few drops were expelled and the Lord sank down in his chair, a satisfied smile on his face. The organ in his hands was no longer hard, but soft and limp, and he longed to pull his hands away from it. His wish was soon granted, as the grip on his wrists was relinquished.

Lord Lucius let go of the boy and looked down at him, dripping with seed. It was a delightful sight, and Lucius wrapped his hands securely around the boy's waist, lifting him easily into his lap. Wordlessly, he set to cleaning the boy up, starting with the drops on his chest and moving up. Lord Lucius took time to sip at each dusky pink nipple, feeling them pebble under his ministrations as little gasps escaped his chit's mouth. He wanted to sink his teeth around the perfect nubs and shake his head until he tasted blood, but he resisted, knowing more villainous pleasures awaited him.

The hollow of the boy's throat was the next area to deserve special attention, and Lord Lucius sucked and bit until the skin was bruised and marked as his. Moving still upwards, he licked the boy's face clean before attacking his plump lips, forcing them open and gaining access to the hot, wet cavern of the boy's mouth. He felt his prick beginning to harden again as a tentative tongue pushed gently against his, and he pulled away gently.

"Yes, my darling chit, it feels nice doesn't it?"

The boy looked scared, but there was a hint of arousal in his emerald eyes, and Lord Lucius allowed his eyes to slide down the tan body on his lap until they rested on the small, half-hard prick of his latest toy. The organ may have been small, barely six inches, but it was perfectly formed, surrounded by a light dusting of soft black curls, and underneath swung the boy's rosy sac, just begging to be spilled. Lord Lucius extended one finger and stroked from base to tip of the beautiful prick, relishing the gasp that escaped plump red lips as though it were from the lips of Virtue herself.

"Does it feel wonderful, chit? Would you like more?"

"Yes…no…my virtue…promised…"

"To whom has you father promised your virtue?"

"Ced…ric Dig…Diggory."

"The son of merchant Diggory?"

"The same."

"They are a family of idiots, I promise you I could fuck you a thousand times over and he would believe you to virginal."

As he spoke, Lord Lucius continued to stroke his companion's rapidly hardening prick, and he felt as the boy shifted his hips gently into the touch. He could see the boy losing his convictions, and stroked all the harder, engulfing the small prick with his large hand and rubbing vigorously.

"My Lord! Please! Have mercy on me!"

"There is no place for mercy here child! Turn around, and I will initiate you to pleasure!"

The boy climbed off his lap, and turned around, finally displaying his perfect arse to the depraved Lord. Reaching forward, Lord Lucius cupped the tan globes and squeezed them roughly before spreading them wide, giving himself a clear view of his desired resting place. The delicate rosebud was evidently untouched, and Lord Lucius blew cold air over it, watched the puckered skin spasm before swiping his tongue along the boy's crack. The musky taste of virginity intoxicated him, and Lord Lucius set to plundering the tight little hole with gleeful abandon, not caring that he was making a mess of himself in pursuit of his pleasure. As his tongue breached the tight muscle the boy screamed out in pleasure, and thrust backwards into Lucius' welcoming embrace.

With a sound like a plunger, Lord Lucius pulled back from his delicious treat and cackled at the high-pitched keening that came from the boy.

"Where is your virtue now, slut? Fetch me over a handful of the lotion in the crystal bowl on the table."

The boy hastened to follow his orders, and came back with his small hand overflowing with lotion. Lucius pushed his robes further to the side and gestured at his renewed erection.

"Smother my 'monstrous' prick in the lotion, boy."

Using both of his hands, the boy mimicked his earlier actions and coated the Lord in lotion, sweat beading down his body from effort and arousal.

"Now sit up in my lap, facing away from me, and prepare yourself for heights of ecstasy like you will never know again."

The boy complied, and Lord Lucius held his slender hips tightly, pulling the boy down onto the head of his prick.

"My Lord! The pain! Please!"

"Hush chit, it will get worse before it eases! Do not tense so!"

He carried on pulling the boy onto his prick, ignoring the cries and screams that begged him to stop. Lord Lucius was half-way mad with desire, and nothing short of the four horsemen of the apocalypse could stop him seating himself in the virginal young boy. He felt the warm trickle of blood, but disregarded it as he continued to pull the boy down on him until firm, round buttocks were resting snugly against his hips.

"The pleasure, chit, it kills me!"

"You kill me too Lord, I am split in two!"

"Yes, I imagine you are, taking a prick like mine in your virginal state. Rest assured; you will never feel a prick as big as mine again!"

"I hope never to! No matter how I move, I am afraid it will pierce through me!"

"It still might. Focus chit, soon you will understand why this pain must be suffered."

Lucius readjusted his grip and began bouncing the boy up and down on his lap. He was neither slow nor gentle, lifting the boy up until only his swollen head remained engulfed, and then slamming the boy back down to swallow him whole. His prick jerked violently in its tight confinement, and the boy's screams and tears only served to further heighten his arousal. He heard the subtle shift in screams, and the boy began to put a little of himself into the thrusts.

"Do you feel the pleasure, whore?"

"Yes! It consumes me!"

Smiling, Lord Lucius sped up, jacking his hips as he pulled the boy down on him, hearing the boy scream out his orgasm as tiny jets of pearlescent fluid spattered on tan thighs. The grip around his prick was vice-like, threatening to castrate the Lord, and he came with an animalistic growl, unleashing a torrent of his seed into the virginal ass, coating it and claiming it in the name of vice before falling back against the chair and closing his eyes.

Lord Lucius was raised from his half-slumber when the little chit began shifting gently, re-awakening the soft prick still buried inside him.

"Do you wish for more, little slut?"

"What have you done to me, you villainous sodomite?!"

"Introduced you to the wonders of pleasure, and of vice. Do not worry chit, no-one shall ever know what happened here, so why not enjoy it?"

"And when the morning light streams through the windows?"

"I will return you to the outskirts of your town, and you will return home and give your virtue to your intended."

"Your word?"

"My word says no-one shall know what happened here tonight. Now chit, will you allow me to instruct you in more carnal delights?"

There was no sound from the boy, and Lucius lifted the boy up and off his renewed erection. Given a woman, Lord Lucius managed one good fuck a night, given a boy and he had endless jism to spill. He watched the mixture of blood and cum trickle out of the boy's de-virginated hole, and instructed him to kneel at his feet.

"Now, boy, repeat your earlier actions, but this time use your mouth, not your hands. And, should you pleasure me, I will remember to pleasure you."

The boy's moves were tentative, but he pressed his lips to Lord Lucius' sticky prick and kissed gently. It was heaven, and Lord Lucius looked down at him through half-closed eyelids. As his hands guided the boy, plump lips parted and Lord Lucius' prick slipped into the hot, wet cavern his tongue had plundered just hours before. Lord Lucius held raven hair out of his way, to better watch the little jaw stretching out around his prick. Though the boy could not properly take it, he forced his prick further down the child's throat, one hand slipping into the folds of his robes. He waited until the boy opened his eyes before pulling the ornate silver dagger out of his robes. The boy's eyes opened wide in horror, but he was held so tightly that he couldn't move. Lord Lucius shoved the rest of his prick into the boy's mouth before slashing his neck, shooting down the boy's throat as his blood gushed out of the deep gash.

When he was finally spent, and the gushing blood had slowed to a steady trickle, Lord Lucius removed his prick from the desecrated boy and tossed him to the floor, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep in his chair…

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Lord Lucius was woken when his fellow libertines entered the parlour the next morning. He looked down at the boy, lay stiffly in a pool of blood, and smiled cruelly.

"Friend, you killed him?"

"Yes. It turns out that virtue is no longer appealing when you have soiled it. His pious innocence ceased to be charming when I had painted him with my colours, it merely offended my sensibilities. Slitting his throat brought me a rush of passion that I cannot explain in words. Next year, we will have twice as many children, so that you may all experience this pleasure."

"How long has he been dead?"

"The night, Lord Sirius, and as we need not leave here until midday, you may take him and use him as you see fit, I accept your more peculiar urges, and I actively encourage them."

The Lord smiled gratefully before scooping the small, cold boy into his arms reverently and leaving the room.

"Well, Lords, was last night to your tastes?"

"Of course!"

"And how many will be dying today?"

"Three girls and five boys chose a life of vice; we leave today with half of them, our best year yet!"

"Then let us hope, Lord Severus, that next year is even better! For now, our yearly scholarly meeting is concluded, take all that we have learned and use it with discretion in your daily lives. Follow the path of vice, live the life of Libertinage!"

"To Vice! To Libertines!"


End file.
